testing_thingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Kingdom of Valnea
Overview Located in the summer dales, where the hills are many fold, and the rivers few and in between, the Kingdom of Valnea is a land of spring and summer. Many journey here to see its beautiful amber trees, with their delicate leaves living up to the name. Also a country of invention, many magic infused inventions roam the country. Perhaps the greatest are the Homuncolossi, towering houses with thin chicken like legs wandering wherever the owner decides. The Land of Summer and Spring Winter and Autumn has no home in Valnea, as spring and summer are the sole constant due to the spirits interference, and the magical properties of the blue crystals, the Jaliea. The crystals dot the landscape, often appearing on the side of the road, yet impossible to pick up as its fastened into the ground. They give off a nice warmth, and spreads the rest through the earth, warming up the land. Its Hills are a lovely green, and its trees seem like that of amber because of their leaves. Due to being endless summer, people have never had need for the warm clothes of winter, instead preferring light attire. Often wearing strawhats, caps or similar in the heat of the sun. They also wear sandals, or as they would like to call them, Clip Claps. Home of spirits and magic Many spirits make home in the woods of Valnea, often helping or teasing humans coming their way. They take on colourful forms, either that of animals or as imitations of humans, while others prefer to take the form of tree like people. Being infused with magical prowess, the spirits are part of the reason for the weather and seasons of Valnea, most of them being spring and summer spirits. They use their magic to heat up the land, and to give life to the plants and trees in need. Very few spirits roam the streets of towns or cities, due to being from the woods in origin, and not taking much interest in human affairs. Though the few that do, are often helpful, helping the farmer with his crops via blessings, or simply offer them gifts of goodwill. These are known as home spirits, as they often return to the same person for help. Invention is key Many inventions of Valnea has their root in magic, often being inscribed with magical symbols or text. Few of these creations manage to become commercially available, such as the Ganio, which are of metal. They are used often as carriers of luggage and similar jobs. Instead of legs their lower body consists that of a rolling ball, attached to an upper torso via a gravity field held by magic. Greatest of all these Inventions are perhaps Homuncolossi. These towering creations are homes to incredible humans of ingenuity and creativity, having spend large parts of their lives researching the magical arts of engineering. They are however rare though, as many materials are needed for such a creation, and much time will be needed to make it work. An Ancient Capital The Capital of Valnea, Rivea, is one of prettiest cities in the world, its streets covered in lakes running in via holes in the outer wall. It is build into the side of a mountain, where two waterfalls fall from each side,onto its outer walls, where the water then flow into its streets. This has made bridges between buildings fairly common, and the need for small gardens in the middle of these rivers have been build, seeded with beautiful amber trees and red flowers. At the very walls of the mountain, sit the great castle of Rivea, which the city is named after. It has three towers, each larger than the last, one closest to the north, and in the middle of the split between the two walls of the mountain and is the tallest of the three. The second one is closest to west, its sleek stature giving way for great flags of blue, with an inscribed image of a great spirit. The third one is closest to the east, and is set upon the castle's outermost wall, right before the city. Its walls seem that of marble, and its roof that of smooth oak. Rivea is said to be one of the oldest cities in the world, possibly originating back to the aftermath of the war between the angels and the thirteen kings. Many studies have been made, but none has had any evidence for or against it. The Summer kings The kings of Valnea are often known as the kings of summer, due to their brown hair, cheerful outlook and courage at heart.